A Wild Beast Tamed: Molly's Monologue
by Psycho Goddess
Summary: “You have heard of my master, I am sure. And perhaps you have heard of me as well… “ [Great Expectations vignette, Molly’s POV]


Title: A Wild Beast Tamed: Molly's Monologue

Summary: "You have heard of my master, I am sure. And perhaps you have heard of me as well… " [Great Expectations vignette, Molly's POV]

Author's Notes: Written for an English class.

Disclaimer: All the characters, situations, etc belong to Dickens. Written purely for personal enjoyment and a passing grade.

------

My master is having a dinner party out there. Just a small one- the young man he has taken guardianship of, and three of this young man's companions. Himself as well, evidently.

You have heard of my master, I am sure. And perhaps you have heard of me as well. It was my case which made his name; it was I who sculpted his business, who molded him into what he has become. Molly, acquitted murderess at your service.

It was an old story really, not worthy of much mention or acclaim by itself. It was not the facts of the case which had garnered it such scrutiny- the matter was plain enough: a vagrant had enjoyed my husband's company too much, and the matter was dealt with accordingly. The scrutiny came from his dealings with the case; of the manner which he undertook my defense.

They say I was a spitfire then, quick to anger and impossible to appease. I was given some leniency though, for I was quite the beauty. Neither is true now- time has tore at me with grappling hands; experience has tamed me to a shadow of my former self.

It is time to clear away the dishes, and Jaggers does not like to be kept waiting. He is a capricious man who insults me at every opportunity, but I am helpless against it.

They are discussing rowing, the younger men showing their ridiculous tendency for exuberant bragging of strength. It is a fault of all men though, and it is not my place to complain. His large hand clasps about my wrist, and I jump. Silence falls upon the table, a hush rivaling that of a fresh dug grave.

 "If you talk of strength, I will show you a wrist. Molly, let them see your wrist."

Not that. Not again. Must he so enjoy this so? Must he parade me for his own pleasure like some wild animal caught behind bars?

"Master. Don't."

He does not care to hear my pleas, and continues as if I have not spoken.

"I'll show you a wrist. Molly, let them see your wrist."

"Master, please."

"Molly, let them see _both_ your wrists. Show them. Come!"

He has yet to look at me. I am not worthy of notice, of the straining of one's eyes to discern my shape. For a moment, I entertain the thought of showing him my wrist's strength, of wrapping it around his throat and watching as he squirms- likening him to a fish brought upon deck- as the Other once had.

The Other. She had no rights, and I will forever maintain that.

But in the end I cannot raise my hand against him, even in my heart.

I hope he is content now, that he has proven his control.

I regard the dinner guests with a critical eye as my master rambles about the strength of my wrist. I cannot bear to hear it again, for he will harp upon the matter until my death.

I catch one of the dinner guests watching me with guarded eyes, the one I've heard called Pip. The one who is in my master's charge, the young man from out of town. I can see at once that this Pip was neither a gentleman born, nor would he ever be a gentleman made. For the briefest of moments, he reminds me of my own husband, as he appeared to me so many years before now. There is an arrogant manner to him, one which permeates the air. It is small comfort to know that I shall never be one of those men, who spit upon honest folk and wash their hands of them once they have paid their dues.

He stares, this Pip, and there is recognition in his eyes, and a sort of revulsion.  It must be that look that brings images of my daughter to mind.

My dear, dear daughter. _That_ is what I cannot forgive Jaggers for. What no God fearing woman could forgive him, or any man, for. He acquired my only child as if she was merely property, and I was as helpless to stop it as I now find myself. He has given her a better life, he assured me. With a fine family, one who could supply her with a life that could not be as hard as the streets.

Only once has he told me of her, and that was the day that he took her. But I remember it all, and the shadows of his actions haunt me to this very day.

"That'll do Molly. You have been admired, and can go."

I am to be dismissed, am I? Very well Master, I will take my leave. Sleep not too deep though, for this strength may have more uses then one may think.


End file.
